Path to happiness
by saber1337
Summary: Rouge finally decides to confess her love to the men she loves wish i had a better name for the fic
1. Chapter 1

PATH TO HAPPINESS

So what do you think I should do Amy? Should I give all my love to one or love them both equally? Said Rouge with a desperate look on her face

Amy threw her hands in the air and said "You should do what your heart tells you!"Rouge looked up at her with an angry face and yelled "If I knew what my heart wanted I wouldn't be in this café asking you for advice!"

She calmed down and apologized to Amy. I'm sorry I'm just so conflicted I mean I have feelings for Knuckles but he'll never show me the same affection and will just assume I want the master emerald, Shadow on the other hand has no emotions and only understands orders.

Amy looked at her with a caring face and said why not just confess your love to both of them? , even if you don't end up with either of them they'll know how you really feel and you can't say you didn't try. Rouge's face lit up and asked her how did she come up with the idea. Amy looked straight into her eyes with the most serious face and said" Do you really need to ask?"

Right sorry. Now just to find the place to tell them how I feel…Isn't the fête des lumières this week? "Yeah it is, this weekend to be exact" said Amy. Then that's where I'll tell them both! Amy raised her cup "All right now how's about a toast to finding true love and happiness!" they touched glasses and drank their coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mobius square fête des lumières**

Rouge's head and heart were racing as she walked through the crowds and vendors. Who

should I tell first? Which will I choose? Which one will choose me? Will they both return my

feelings? The questions and answers are killing me. She suddenly spotted the red echidna with

his friends reveling in the festivities. I can't ask him in front of them I have to get him away.

Think, think ,think she stood there until she blurted out HEY KNUCKLES! MERE! I NEED TO

TALK TO YOU! He looked at her in an odd as he walked towards her. What's up Rouge? She stood there spacing out. Huh? Oh! Um I just wanted to tell you…um that I-"Yo!

Knux hurry up dude" yelled Sonic. "Yea bro hold up I'll be right there" so what did you want to

tell me? She took a deep breath and said knuckles I…I really like you…I love you. Knuckles stood

in silence in awe of her response. "Rouge I…you're very beautiful but I'm sorry I just don't feel

the same way you do you're a good rival and friend but I'm afraid that's all you'll ever be to

me". She stood there taking in what she had heard ok she said and walked away as tears began

to build up in her eyes. Knuckles watched her walk away sighed and returned to his waiting

friends. "You good bro?" asked the blue hedgehog. "Yea man it was nothing Rouge just wanted

to know something". "Yea?" "Like what?" "Just how I felt about the master emeralds security

lately and that it'll be hers soon you know usual annoying BS". "Just the usual annoying BS".


	3. Chapter 3

**Mobius square fête des lumières**

Rouge walked away lightly sobbing in her grief she didn't care if she bumped into anyone as she

made her way to the more empty section of the festival, where she found a bench and

continued to sob. She felt a tap on her shoulder she looked to the left and saw the black

hedgehog sitting next to her. 'Why so glum?" He asked "It is a festival it's a time to revel and

enjoy life" he said with a grin. She was astonished he was actually trying to cheer her up and

smiling. "Why am I crying?" "Why are you so happy?" That's more surprising than me crying!

He looked at her and said I like festivals they give me a strange feeling as if this peace will never end. I like peace...(but i love war). Huh what was that I didn't catch that?. Oh nothing. He asked again Why so glum? Oh it's nothing. "I've never known anyone to

cry over nothing now please will you tell me what's the matter I am your friend aren't I?" She

suddenly embraced him and said "Shadow I love you" with no hesitation as she did before. She

then kissed him on the lips for what seemed like forever, Shadow didn't back away he actually

enjoyed it. She looked into his eyes and said "but do you love me?" They sat in silence for a long

time and he responded "Rouge I don't completely understand emotions yet and love is the

most complicated one to grasp but with your help I know I will". "I guess what I'm trying to say

is I love you too Rouge". Rouge couldn't have been more elated they sat and kissed even longer

and more sensually. She then whispered something into his ear with a perplexed face he asked

How can you make love if it's an emotion? and not a material object?" She giggled as they

walked together towards rouge's house. "Oh shadow you have so much to learn".


End file.
